Field of the Invention
The present patent for a utility model refers to enhancements introduced in a portable moisture meter device for remote use, as applied in the productive chain of agribusiness, for the commercialization of agricultural products, wherein the results of moisture measurements for agricultural products and their derivatives is a key factor to determine the price of the product, by providing quality information for management reports to companies, private individuals and to the public for statistical purposes, with the purposes being to obtain precise information to feed a databank, historic data, statistics and control, by an innovative embodiment allowing data computerization, with advantages such as flexibility in the application, also in non-portable benches which are not remotely used, clear results which are not manipulated, quickness, maintenance and accuracy of results, with no human mistakes, to guarantee more complete information and better process management.
Description of the Related Art
As known by moisture meter manufacturing experts, there are currently portable moisture meter devices, which obtain the information by reading a display and transcribing it manually on paper.
This solution has disadvantages, limitations and inconveniences, such as higher possibility of mistakes in the transcription of the information as obtained from the display, generating lower data reliability due to human mistakes, which may compromise measurement results, by not storing results in the memory of the device.